One Chance
by Boothbabe428
Summary: Booth and Brennan finally do the deed only for her to disappear completely the next day. Booth goes looking for her to find out she moved away because of how she felt about him. Booth goes looking and as he is about to give up someting surprising happens.


Total AU. Inspired by the song 'Remembering Sunday' by All Time Low. It's an AMAZING song. I highly recommend it. J Enjoy the story. R&R is love. Only intended to be one chapter.

He woke up from dreaming and put on his shoes

Started making his way past 2 in the morning

He hasn't been sober for days

Leaning now into the breeze

Remembering Sunday, he falls to his knees

They had breakfast together

But two eggs don't last

Like the feeling of what he needs

Now this place seems familiar to him

She pulled on his hand with a devilish grin

She led him upstairs, she led him upstairs

Left him dying to get in

Forgive me, I'm trying to find

My calling, I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother,

But have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And it's driving me crazy, it seems

I'm going to ask her to marry me

Even though she doesn't believe in love,

He's determined to call her bluff

Who could deny these butterflies?

They're filling his gut

Waking the neighbors, unfamiliar faces

He pleads though he tries

But he's only denied

Now he's dying to get inside

Forgive me, I'm trying to find

My calling, I'm calling at night

I don't mean to be a bother,

But have you seen this girl?

She's been running through my dreams

And it's driving me crazy, it seems

I'm going to ask her to marry me

The neighbors said she moved away

Funny how it rained all day

I didn't think much of it then

But it's starting to all make sense

Oh, I can see now that all of these clouds

Are following me in my desperate endeavor

To find my whoever, wherever she may be

_[Juliet Simms:]_

I'm not coming back (forgive me)

I've done something so terrible

I'm terrified to speak (I'm not calling, I'm not calling)

But you'd expect that from me

I'm mixed up, I'll be blunt, now the rain is just (You're driving me crazy, I'm)

Washing you out of my hair and out of my mind

Keeping an eye on the world,

From so many thousands of feet off the ground, I'm over you now

I'm at home in the clouds, and towering over your head

_[Alex Gaskarth:]_

Well I guess I'll go home now...

I guess I'll go home now...

I guess I'll go home now...

I guess I'll go home

B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Booth pulled up in front of Brennan's building and looked over at her. She had been distracted for the last few days and Booth had let it go but it was really starting to get to him, and now he had to know what was bothering her so much.

"Bones are you ok?" he asked concerned, his eyebrows knitting together.

She shook her head but he wasn't even sure if she had heard him. He took her chin and directed her gaze towards him and asked her again. "Bones, What's wrong?"

She leaned in and kissed him. "I want you to come upstairs with me Booth. Make me believe in all that you do. All that you are. …Make love to me Booth. Show me that it is possible to think like you do."

"Bones… I don't know what to say I-"

"Don't… _say_ anything. Just… trust me."

"With my life." he agreed.

"Good." She sighed. "Kiss me."

Unable to argue with that logic he consented pulling her closer intently.

She pulled away and opened the door to the passenger's side and led him out and upstairs, stumbling through the door in their frantic pursuit of the bedroom.

B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~

Booth awoke early the next morning to find himself alone and only a single-lined note in explanation.

'_I'm sorry'_

Booth sat up with a sigh and began to get dressed, unable to stay there when he found it fairly obvious she did not want to see him right now.

The next two days went very slowly and he saw absolutely none of the squint squad or Brennan, he tried calling and leaving messages only to be disconnected and ignored. Booth made up his mind that he would have to see her, face to face, he was going over there, tonight, and he wasn't going to leave until she talked to him. He could not go on with this minimal amount of contact between them.

He got off at 6, only to be further depressed by the pouring rain that he found when he walked out the door. He felt himself growing increasingly cut off from the outside world inside the security of the J. Edgar Hoover FBI building and this feeling was growing increasingly disturbing as he stood staring out into the dark night. Booth pulled his hood up over his head and proceeded down the steps in front of him and, feeling the cool August rain fall on him, a shiver rolled down his spine as he was quickly soaked by the darkening storm.

When he finally arrived at the front of her building he could not bring himself to get out. He sat for a long time, waiting, staring, thinking of the events that had happened in this spot just a few nights ago. _'God it feels like years' _Booth thought to himself the need to talk to her, tell her how he felt, growing. He had to make her understand that what happened the other night meant something and that he could not let it go by acting like it hadn't.

Booth took a deep breath and in one sudden burst of courage he threw open the door and went inside taking the stairs so he did not have a chance to lose his nerve waiting for the elevator, freezing when he reached her door, the reality of it becoming suddenly all too real.

He stared at it and realized he had no clue what to say up to this point. _'just say what's on your mind… she'll respect you for it. …and hopefully wont call the cops on you.'_ He sighed and once more took a deep breath, knocking on her door. No answer. He tried again with the same result. "Bones! …Temperance." he sighed again. "Come on, open the door, it's Booth. We need to talk. … I know you probably do not want to see me again… especially right now… but I _have _to see you. I have to know that not everything that happened was a mistake!… Please Brennan. Find it in your heart to let me in? …or at least open the door." still no answer. "Fine! You know what, I am going to sit here and wait until you open this door. I have all night." he sighed and slid down the wall next to the door. "I just hope I wont have to wait that long."

As he said this the door across the hall opened and an old woman stepped out. "you're going to be waiting a long time, son." she informed him. "she's gone"

"I can wait until she gets back. I'll wait as long as it takes." he said stubbornly.

"you're Agent Booth of the FBI aren't you?"

He nodded and sat up straighter. "yeah I am. Why?"

"I have something for you." the old woman informed him and stepped back into her apartment for a second, returning with a fairly thick envelope in her hand. "she knew you would be by… she wanted me to give you this." She said handing him the letter.

"thank you." he said taking it from her.

The cover said 'BOOTH' in her beautiful, but hurried, script. He carefully turned it over and opened it slowly pulling out what felt like 3 pages of written letter.

'_Dear Seeley,_

_By the time you read this you would have most likely figured_

_out that I am leaving D.C. and I do not know how long I will_

_be gone. I am sorry I did not tell you about this but I could _

_not bring myself to say the words, I could not hurt you like _

_that. Originally I planned to tell you the night we made love_

_but it turned out differently then expected. I felt something. I _

_did not expect to feel the way I did, the way I feel right now,_

_and I am sure that this was the only way to do this. A clean _

_break._

_Although it will not change my decision I feel that you should _

_know why I left, but before I do I just wanted to say that that _

_night was real, I wanted to show you how strongly I feel for _

_you and show you how much I appreciate everything you have _

_done for me. You know that I care about you and our _

_partnership and what we had but there are just some things _

_that have to be done. And this is one of them._

Booth could see the hesitation in her writing when she reached this part of the letter.

_But I am sure you would still like to know WHY I have left,_

_and it is because of the way that I feel about you, especially_

_when I am with you, that I can no longer be around you. I _

_cannot be all that you deserve and that fact is something I _

_will always regret._

_I will not tell you where I am going, only that it is far away _

_from D.C., and I know that if you knew you would try to _

_stop me, and I cant have that. You cant follow me. I am _

_leaving this way in hopes that you will be able to move on _

_from me and find someone else who is going to love you the _

_way I cannot, someone who can love you the way you loved_

_me. I only want you to be happy and I could never make you_

_totally happy the way you should be._

_This is the hardest thing I have ever had to say to anyone, _

_but you always encouraged me to tell you how I felt, that's _

_what I'm doing. That is why I am writing this because it is _

_the least I could do to say goodbye and that is what this is. _

_Goodbye Seeley Booth. Thank you for all of your _

_compassion and love and selflessness. I will never forget _

_everything you have done for me Seeley. I only have one _

_thing to do before I leave, a few loose ends to take care of _

_but I promise you will never have to see me again. _

_Please give the enclosed letter to Parker._

_Sincerely,_

_Temperance Brennan__'_

Folded inside the letter was a picture of them together the Christmas before, smiling and laughing by the Christmas tree with Parker between them smiling and sticking out his tongue. There was also a piece of paper addressed to him, most likely explaining her decision in a way a 12 year old could understand. And then a necklace with a dolphin on it, tucked in carefully so it would not be lost. He had gotten her this the same Christmas. Booth sighed and leaned his head back against the wall and looked at the back of the picture, again just one line.

'_To remember me by'_

"she's gone son. Her rent comes out of her account, she could be gone for quite some time."

He nodded. "yeah."

She nodded lightly. "I'll just give you a minute." She said and walked back into her apartment closing the door behind her.

Booth stared down at the necklace in his hand and he knew he had no choice. He had to go after her. He got up and left quickly tucking the envelope tightly into his jacket to keep the rain from reaching it, and hoped he wasn't already too late.

He practically sprinted to his car, starting it up and peeling out, not caring how hard it was raining. He pulled south onto I95 the letter ringing through his mind in bits and pieces _'find someone else who could love you the way you loved me' 'I can no longer be around you.' 'this is the hardest thing I have ever had to say to anyone' 'you will never have to see me again' _the last one rang strong and clear with enough force to break his heart and push him even faster towards his goal. _'I still have a few loose ends to take care of' _That could only mean one thing. She was going to see Russ.

Booth arrived shortly after 1 am and put up in the closest hotel, just down the street until morning, although he did not get much sleep.

Shortly after 7 he checked out and made his way down the street, hesitating before ascending the stairs and knocking on the door.

Russ opened the door and stepped outside. "Booth, what are you doing here?"

"looking for your sister. Have you seen her?"

"Booth listen, it's great that you care about her and that you came all the way down her to see her but she's leaving. She's doing it so that the _both _of you can move on."

"Where!" he asked frantically. "Where is she going Russ?"

"it doesn't matter, she's most likely gone by now."

"_Where _is she going?" he asked trying to keep control.

"Montréal." he said with a sigh.

"Montréal?"

"yeah. … its in Canada."

"When? When does she leave?" he asked ignoring the remark.

"she left about 2 hours ago. Her flight leaves in 40 minutes. There is no way to make it in time."

"thank you." Booth said turning and going.

"let her go, Booth, just let her go." Russ called after him.

"I have to try!" he called back.

He ran back to his car and peeled out once more, turning the siren on and speeding away. It took 45 minutes to get to the airport under the best of conditions, and it was raining Booth was speeding down the wet North Carolina streets. The plane was scheduled to leave at 8 and it was almost 7:30.

Booth pressed down harder on the gas flying past 60... 70... 75 nearing 80 as he swerved between cars on the highway making it to the front of the building at 7:56. Booth ran at a full sprint towards gate 4 where they were calling for last boarders to Montréal until he was stopped, quite forcefully, by gate security. "let's see your ticket." they said blocking his passage. "I don't have one. I just need to get on the plane for one second. Please?" he begged. "no ticket no plane." one of them said pushing him back. "please… there is someone on that plane that I need to talk to _right_ now. It is really important." "Sorry. You cannot board without a ticket." Booth stared at them for a second as he heard the announcement that flight 936 was leaving gate 4. Booth shoved out of their grasp and turned walking away towards the exit. "Hey!... What are you doing here?" he heard from behind him. He froze and with a small smile to see her standing there luggage in hand. "Well at least I picked you up at the airport, huh?" Brennan smiled and nodded. "Yes. You did." Booth smiled and stared at Brennan as she let her bags fall to the ground and stepped closer. They both began moving towards each other, faster and faster, until they closed the gap at a run as Brennan jumped into his arms and he spun her around kissing her strongly. When they finally settled he let her back down onto her feet. "why'd you stay?" he asked smiling and leaning his forehead against hers, holding her tightly around the waist.

"I just couldn't do it. ...I love you Seeley Booth." she said lightly and then kissed him again passionately. This time when they pulled away it was Booth who had something to say "Parlez-vous français, mon amour?" "Mais oui monsieur je ne" she responded smiling. "I never knew you could speak French." she said surprised. Booth smiled and with a light smile pulled away from her and slid down onto one knee maintaining hold of her left hand. Brennan gasped at the sight, obviously surprised with his actions, but let him continue. "Je t'aime Teperance Brennan, de tout mon cœur, veux-tu m'épouser?" Brennan gasped again as he produced a ring from his pocket. It wasn't huge but it was perfect. "Bien sûr, je le ferai." she pulled him up kissing him sweetly. "Rien ne me rendrait plus heureux." Booth smiled. "If you still want to take that job in Montreal… I would love to go with you." "No." she shook her head. "…I have everything I need right here in DC." she smiled and looking into his sweet brown eyes. "Thank you." he said quietly and pulled her in kissing her one last time. And they were married 6 months later. The airport scene fell away and Booth's shirt and tie transformed into a tux and Brennan's jeans transform into a beautiful white gown and they are at the most beautiful wedding ever imagined. "You may kiss the bride." the priest says closing his book. Booth smiles and leans in gently and kisses her sweetly but strong. And as they pull away they throw their hands up in triumph, forever intertwined.

B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~B~well there it is. Thank you to Google translate for making the gooey French stuff possible and for this of you who do not speak French the conversation went something like this:Booth: do you speak French, my love?Brennan: why yes I do : I love you Temperance Brennan, with all my heart, will you marry me?Brennan: of course I will. ...nothing would make me happier.I know. I know. Corny. It would never happen. Booth cant speak French, some of the time he can barely speak English. But it's sweet. We all know Booth is sweet. And there were 3 references to the pilot in this if you were paying attention, 4 if you were really paying attention.1. 'what are you doing here?' is what Brennan said to Booth when he first showed up at the airport in the pilot.2. 'well at least I picked you up at the airport huh?' is what Booth said to Brennan whe try were in the car and he was telling her about the case.3. Brennan going to Montreal. It was referenced that that is where the closest forensic anthropologist is ad suggests that she is goof north to work with him/her.4. 'Parlez-vous français mon amour?' is a bastardization of when Brennan asked Booth if he spoke French when she was walking away from him down the alley.

And those of you are curious, like me, from the center of North Carolina to DC is 258 miles, and going 80 miles an hour it would take a little over 3.5 hours for Booth to get there, meaning he had to leave Brennan's around 9:30 pm.

Well that's all I've got to say except R&R and back to returning home after this. The story itself is practically done and if Bonesfiction wants more all you got to do is ask. :D


End file.
